


Orchid Child

by aspertiia



Series: Flower Child [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Drabble, Exposition, Gen, brief cameo by white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspertiia/pseuds/aspertiia
Series: Flower Child [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Orchid Child

Lack sat back in the arm chair in Black and White’s apartment. White was huffing for breath, and he only looked on as she placed a potted plant from her arms onto the floor.    
She had insisted he didn’t help.    
“I know Bianca was meaning well with this as a housewarming gift, but I’ve never witnessed a more high maintenance flower!” 

It was maybe her fourth time moving it that day, in an attempt to chase the sunlight for this orchid that tried to wither up the second it didn’t get enough.    
It required a lot of consistent care. Nobody could have a day where the health of this plant didn’t have to pass their minds, else it would suffer.    
Lack couldn’t help but wonder why anyone would keep something like that around, even if it was a gift. It needed more care than he ever received. 

He watched as White caught her breath back and lifted the plant to be placed at the window on the other side of the apartment.    
Why did she bother? Wouldn’t it be more efficient to just let it wilt and replace it with something that requires less effort? 

“Did Ms. White already move the orchid?”    
Lack looked over his shoulder. Whi stood there, body held in that way she always held it: anxious and looking prepared to defuse a situation if anyone was to create a fuss.    
Nobody ever creates a stressful situation anymore, but Whi still feels the need to get stressed the second he and Black start to argue about what should be on TV while they all ate dinner.    
Whi continues to speak, since he had forgotten to reply. “It’s just it wasn’t in my room anymore, and I know the sun isn’t in the right spot for it to be in there anyway. I got worried it might be wilting.” 

“She moved it, it’s okay.” He muttered in response, before looking back to the spot White had once been. 

He couldn’t help but see parts of Whi in what he thought about the orchid. She required the right situations at all times or else she started to get stressed.    
He thought back to when Whi had briefly gotten a job. She stocked shelves in a store, kept inventory of the back room, every part of the job where she didn’t have to interact with people. Her mood and general attitude had declined once her boss had started giving her more of the people-orientated jobs, she got stressed. Stress progressively built up until she didn’t even leave her bed, eventually costing her her job when she took too many sick days. 

He briefly wondered if that was all that was wrong with the orchid. Did the sun slowly making its way across the sky without it just stress it out? 

  
He decided not to think further on it, but the next morning he found himself moving the orchid back into Whi’s room.    
The effort was worth it. 


End file.
